User blog:Bunnyvictoria/Frozen 2 fanmade - Pt 2
At the castle Kristoff: Oh Olaf! What am I going to do? Olaf: Relax, take a deep breath and breath into your nose and out through your mouth. Kristoff: Olaf...I wasn't really looking for an answer. Olaf: Right! I totally understand! (sniff) Actually I don't. Hehehe There is a knock on the door. ''' Kristoff (whispering): Olaf! Do not open the door- Olaf: HI ANNA! WHAT'S NEW!(Olaf says while opening door.) Anna: Hi! I just wanted to say good luck to Kristoff. Kristoff: Oh..hi Anna! Good luck too. Anna: Are you okay? Olaf: Yes. I'm fine. Anna: Oh...I'm asking Kristoff. Kristoff: Yea I'm fine. Just nervous. Anna: Okay! Well I better go now! Bye! '''The next day.... Rose: We just made it! Burn: Yeah! I hope mom and dad don't see us! Rose: Me too. Now, let's sit at the back row. So mom and dad don't see us. Aqua: Good idea. They sit down at the end of the church. A couple minutes later, Anna comes walking down the ile. Kristoff is very nervous and excited at the same time. Aqua (whispering): This royal wedding is so exciting! Burn (whispering): Of course! You always get excited! OVER NOTHING! Aqua (whispering): Excuse me.... Priest: After this, Elsa will be using her ice powers to make an ice show. The girls gasp. So does their parents. Rose (whispering): Guys....do you think......? Aqua (whispering): I don't know! Burn (whispering): Um...hello? Yes of course it's Snowball! She is one of us! She's are sister! I bet she doesn't even know. Wait....maybe Elsa was taken by the wrong family!? Rose (whispering): Yes. It's her. Oh my gosh! After the wedding, we HAVE to talk to her. Priest: Kristoff, do you take Anna to be your lovely wife? Burn (whispering): Oh my gosh Aqua! Are you crying tears of JOY!? Aqua (whispering): Yea so? Kristoff: I do. Burn (whispering): You know your so annoying sometimes! Rose (whispering): Guys...don't start now! Aqua (whispering): OH! SO I AM SO ANNOYING!? LOOK IN THE MIRROR! Priest: Anna, do you take Kristoff to be your lovely husband? Burn (whispering): YOUR JUST JELOUS BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE FIRE POWERS! Rose (whispering): Please stop fighting Anna: I.... Aqua (whispering): AM NOT!! WHY WOULD I BE JELOUS!? NOBODY LIKES FIRES ANYWAYS! Burn (whispering): OH MY GOSH! AND..... Anna: do. (As Anna says that Rose shouts QUIET really loud. Everyone stares, at her. Their parents see them back their and get angry.) Rose: Nevermind. Carry on.....(Her face starts to get red.) Outside in the party Burn: Okay! Let's go find Elsa. Aqua: She's right there! Rose: Don't start fighting AGAIN! Burn: I'm saving that for home.... (The girls start walking to Elsa. They try to avoid their mom and dad aswell.) Aqua: Um Elsa....? Elsa: Hello. Who are you? Burn: You know your ice powers....well we know where you got them. Elsa: Really!? Wait....I thought I was born with them. Rose: Oh! You were. But with a different family. What will happen next? Will Kristoff and Anna live happily ever after? Comment if you want more!! This is fanmade. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts